


The Outsider's Favorite

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Mnd Fuckery [11]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: And Martin is so sick of everyone's shit, Corvo is settled, Crack, Daud is jaded, Funny, Humor, The Lonely Rat Boy is Content, The Outsider is a Child, Vera is Crazy, telling the outsider no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Well, he has to have one doesn't he?





	The Outsider's Favorite

“Of course, the Outsider likes me best.” Delilah sniffed. “With the powers he’s given me, I can re-make worlds.” The Marked had gathered in the corner of the Void reserved for them. It had been Delilah’s idea, of course. These gatherings always were. She liked to show off how much power she had.

“It’s not the power you have. It’s the way it’s used.” Corvo disagreed, signing with his free hand. “And he dislikes people who use their power in predictable ways.”

“Are you saying I’m predictable?!” Delilah cried in outrage.

“Only if you don’t think creating a perfect world with yourself as ruler isn’t.” Daud snarked. “But I think I was his most favorite – at least for a time. He does allow me to share my powers with the Whalers.”

The Lonely Rat Boy cradled his pet rat and smiled. “I don’t care if I was his favorite… He helped me. That’s enough.”

“I am his favorite.” Vera Moray interrupted. “My Black-Eyed Groom brought me all the best of adventures… And I carved so many wonderful runes for him…”

“It’s creepy that you refer to a teenage boy as “My Black-Eyed Groom.” Observed an unexpected voice as Teague Martin walked in. “What are you all doing here?”

“Delilah gathered us to have a debate.” Daud explained dourly as he and Martin glared at each other. No love lost there. “On who is the Outsider’s Favorite.”

“He claims not to play favorites.” Martin pointed out as he settled into the chair the Lonely Rat Boy had abandoned. 

“Anyone who’s been around him for thirty seconds knows that’s a lie.” Daud scoffed.

Corvo signed at Martin. “What are you doing here? You aren’t Marked.”

“No, I’m not. But somehow I always end up here whenever I’m trying to sleep anyway.” Martin sighed through his nose. 

“…You’re drawn into the void when you sleep? But why?”

“Presumably so the black-eyed bastard can ask me yet again to take up his Mark.” Teague shrugged. “He does it every night. Sometimes he just asks, sometimes he has arguments. I always say no.”

Speaking of the Devil, the Outsider manifested and wrapped himself around Martin’s shoulders. “There you are, my dear Overseer. Have you reconsidered…?”

“The answer is still no.” Teague pointed a scolding finger at him. “And the adults are talking. It’s rude to interrupt.”

The Outsider scoffed and vanished, leaving them all staring at Teague.

“Anyway, the Void is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me. I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in twenty years. He really doesn’t like to be told “no.” So… anybody have any ideas on how to get rid of him?”

Daud threw his teacup into space. “God dammit.”


End file.
